


New Year's Eve

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, Office Party, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Season/Series 07, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Red are at the task force New Year's Eve party and they share a very special moment at midnight. This sparks the beginning of a new relationship for the new year.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to FallenAngel57 for the holiday Lizzington plot bunny! I got so inspired, I wrote this one and I'm thinking of writing other cute holiday fics. We'll see. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Liz smiled and laughed as she passed by Cooper and Ressler, who were trying out old-fashioned dance moves for amusement. She touched Aram’s arm and smiled at him; he tipped his glittery gold top hat to her. She peeked in through her office window and saw Dembe drawing with Agnes. He nodded and smiled, and Agnes waved happily at her, so she waved back. Liz then picked up two flutes of champagne and made her way over to Red, who was watching the TV screen showing the New Year’s Eve festivities before the ball would drop.

Red turned to Lizzie and he smiled when he looked at her silly headband with a sparkly ball on a spring at the top, bouncing around. She handed him a refill of champagne.

“Thanks, Lizzie. Is that ball going to drop on your head in a few minutes?” Red asked amusedly.

“I dunno, maybe.” Liz said wryly.

Liz enjoyed the warm smile she got from him.

“How come you’re not wearing anything silly? You should have a hat like Aram’s.” Liz said.

Red reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of glittery fake glasses shaped into “2020” and he donned them.

“There, is that better?” Red asked humorously.

Liz laughed delightedly.

“Oh, those are cute.” She said, smirking.

“Thanks.” He said, smirking wryly.

Red could barely see out of the mask-like glasses, however, so he took them off. Lizzie giggled and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

“You’ve got glitter on your face now.” Liz said amusedly.

“Oh.” Red said, enjoying her touch.

The countdown on TV captured their attention, so they watched the ball drop. When the announcers declared it was 2020, Liz turned excitedly to Red.

“Happy New Year!” Liz said.

Red was about to reply when she suddenly pressed her lips to his. It was the sweetest, most unexpected kiss he’d ever gotten. Liz was thrilled to share a celebratory kiss with Red, but it went beyond that. She’d secretly wanted to kiss him for a very long time, and it was just as she imagined: his lips were soft and kissing him ignited a flame inside her. The kiss was chaste but it was firm and deliberate, and lasting longer than a peck. Liz pulled away after a few moments and looked dazedly at Red, who appeared to be in a pleasant state of shock. Red noticed that Lizzie’s cheeks were turning pink and he also felt very warm indeed.

“…What a nice kiss.” Red said, trying to sound casual.

Liz was slightly encouraged by that response. She glanced around and saw that her colleagues were busy helping themselves to more champagne and snacks.

“Let’s go for a little walk.” Liz said.

Liz walked with Red, guiding him into another room of the black site. This room was familiar to both of them; the impenetrable containment unit sat in the middle of the floor. Liz strolled around the outside of the unit with Red following close behind her.

“So much has changed since then…” Liz said nostalgically.

“Quite a bit, yes.” Red said.

Lizzie stopped and turned to face him. She looked emotional.

“That kiss…” Liz began.

“Oh, you don’t have to explain.” Red said, assuming he would get a speech about it being a festive tradition and nothing more.

“I do, actually. I took the opportunity to kiss you because…I’ve been wanting to kiss you.” Liz explained.

Red was floored; he tried to think of something to say but couldn’t. Liz could tell that Red’s reaction was one of being pleasantly astounded, so she smiled gently at him and waited.

“…I really have no idea what to say.” Red admitted.

“It’s okay. I just wanted you to know.” Liz said.

She went to turn and continue her stroll, but he touched her arm. Liz turned back to Red, and he slowly leaned in and kissed her. He was lost for words and expressing himself with actions instead. This time, they began kissing more passionately. They opened their mouths and firmly, excitedly kissed each other while Liz clutched Red’s collar. She felt his hands on the small of her back as they moved closer together. Liz was weak in the knees from Red’s kiss; she still couldn’t believe they were doing this, but it had been so long in the making, she really shouldn’t be surprised. They paused to catch their breath and look at each other.

“I love you, Red… _and_ I want you.” Liz said, finally voicing her true feelings.

“I feel the same about you, sweetheart. You know I do…but are you sure about this?” Red said.

“I’ve never been more sure.” She said confidently.

Red considered this for a moment, then he glanced around for somewhere they could go.

“There’s a room over there with a pull-out couch.” Liz said; she’d napped there during work breaks before.

“Hm.” Red responded interestedly.

Liz led the way to the room and let them in; she turned the light on and closed and locked the door behind them. She smiled nervously at Red.

“This is cozy.” Red said appreciatively of the small office.

Lizzie blushed and pulled out the bed from the couch. She opened the cupboards and took out some clean bedding. Red helped put the sheet and blanket on the little bed, then they looked nervously at each other again.

“I guess I should take this off.” Liz said wryly, removing her silly glitter ball headband.

They both chuckled and the tension eased. Lizzie bit her lip excitedly, then she surprised him by lifting up her sparkly sweater. She took it off and then used her hand to try and calm the static in her hair. She was still blushing and smiling shyly at him.

“Wow.” Red said, suddenly confronted with Lizzie in a silver satin bra.

Liz giggled as Red stared at her cleavage.

“Um…are you gonna get undressed, too?” Liz asked.

“Uh yes.” He said, bringing his attention back to the situation.

They took their clothes off bit by bit, all the while checking each other out and feeling more excited. Liz felt the warmth of arousal in her lower abdomen and intimate flesh as she stared lustfully at Red’s manhood. He was semi-erect, starting to stand to attention for her and she couldn’t be any more thrilled about it. Red enjoyed the lustful, wanton way Lizzie was gazing at his cock. She obviously liked what she saw.

Red got into bed first, beneath the blankets; he held the blankets up for Lizzie as she got in next to him. It was a small bed but it was cozy, and perfect for cuddling and lovemaking on a winter night. Red laid on his back while Lizzie was on her side, snuggled up to him.

“Do you think the others will wonder where we went?” Liz asked.

“Dembe will tell them, don’t worry.” Red said.

“Did he see us?” She asked.

“Dembe sees all.” He said, and they chuckled.

“Okay. Well, even if they come looking for us, the door’s locked…we have complete privacy in here.” She said, pressing her breasts against the side of his chest.

“Mm.” He responded.

Liz leaned closer and kissed Red.

“I can’t stop kissing you…” Liz purred.

That was music to Red’s ears. He basked in the realization that his precious Lizzie found him irresistible. Their long-buried sexual tension was back and would soon be dealt with once and for all. Her hand eagerly rubbed his chest. Liz moaned quietly into the kiss as Red’s hand traced her curves; he turned towards her and pulled her closer, so she put her leg over him. Liz was so incredibly horny, she was aching to feel Red between her legs. She bucked her hips towards him, but in this position, she was basically humping the air between them. Red heard the cute impatient whimper Lizzie made and felt her trying to get satisfaction. He reached down and held his cock straight out, allowing Lizzie to rub herself on it.

Liz exhaled shakily and her leg trembled on Red as she felt his cock against her sensitive flesh for the first time. She almost climaxed.

“Oh god…Red…” Liz said breathily.

“You feel…exquisite…” Red said quietly.

Red guided his tip to rub against Lizzie’s clit and he felt her leg shake on him. She whimpered softly and clutched his shoulder as she pushed against the head of his cock. Liz gasped and shuddered as she suddenly orgasmed. When she settled down from it, she shyly looked at Red, who was enthralled. He was gazing adoringly at her, clearly delighted with how quickly he made her come.

“I wanna keep going. I want to make love, and make you come inside me. Do you want that?” Liz said.

“ _Yes_. Yes, Lizzie.” Red said emphatically; he’d never wanted anything so badly.

They began kissing passionately again and when Lizzie was desperately trying to hump him some more, he pulled her with him as he laid flat on his back. She got on top of him and straddled him. Red feasted his eyes on Lizzie’s lustful expression and her breasts, then he watched her line herself up over his cock. He looked down and watched her delicate folds rub against the head of his cock; she coated him with her wetness and his tip glistened. Liz felt Red’s tip gliding against her clit and her entrance. She moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure, then she pushed herself down onto his erection. Red gave a low breathy moan as Lizzie lowered herself. She then gently rocked up and down, gradually taking him deeper as she adjusted to him and coated him with her fluid.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red sighed in pleasure; he was finally inside her, after years of pining for her.

“Mmm.” Liz moaned as she began steadily moving up and down on him.

Liz arched her back and leaned forward, and Red’s warm hands covered her breasts, gently massaging them. He knew what felt good; she figured he would, since he was a man of considerable experience. She smiled at him.

“You know _just_ how to touch me.” Liz purred.

“Mm. You like that?” Red rumbled lustfully.

“Yeah.” She said softly.

Red lightly rubbed Lizzie’s nipples, and she closed her eyes and moved faster. He was clearly arousing her to new heights. He kept teasing her nipples, but then Lizzie’s need became more urgent and she leaned forward with her hands on either side of his head. She began riding him hard and fast.

“...Baby…mm...” Red groaned.

Liz whimpered in response. She clutched the bed and used it as leverage to ride Red quickly and roughly. She was enthusiastically pushing herself down as he thrust up into her; he lightly held her sides, letting her guide the movements. In this position, Liz was getting stimulation on her clit and her g-spot at the same time, which gave her toe-curling pleasure. She watched Red’s face and he was in ecstasy, too. He mostly watched her intently, but his eyes would close when she’d tense up and get even tighter on his cock. She did it on purpose, as best she could, to intensify his pleasure. They became breathless and lost in bliss as they strived for release.

“Mm! Red!” Liz whimpered breathlessly.

Red just grunted in response. He was about to come; he couldn’t hold back any longer. Lizzie lost her rhythm and tensed up on him; she gave the sexiest breathy moan as she started orgasming on him. Red grabbed her adorable ass and held her down, staying deep inside her as he started coming. He spurted repeatedly into Lizzie with the intense pleasure. Liz was immensely gratified by hearing Red’s low moan as he came, and feeling him throbbing against her walls as she squeezed him. She shivered with another wave of pleasure. Liz moved on Red, revelling in the warm slippery sensation, and he shuddered. She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

“I love you.” Liz said quietly.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Red rumbled, then he kissed her some more.

“I don’t want to get off you.” She said, giggling.

“Well, we could try to stay like this.” He said humorously.

Liz giggled.

“No, we can’t sleep like this.” She said amusedly.

Liz reluctantly got off Red and laid down, snuggled against his side.

“So you want to sleep in here with me? What about Agnes?” Red asked.

“She’s going to camp out in my office with Dembe. I told her this might be an overnight thing, and we brought her little tent.” Liz said.

“Alright.” He said, lightly running his fingers up and down her arm.

They rested for a few minutes.

“I can’t believe we did it. It took us _how long_ to act on our feelings?” Liz said wryly.

Red chuckled.

“Well, things have been…complicated. But I’m extremely happy that you made the first move tonight. I never expected that. It was beautiful.” Red said.

“Aww you’re sweet. I’m extremely happy too!” Liz said earnestly, then she kissed him.

Liz nuzzled against his shoulder.

“By the way, you’re as amazing in bed as I thought you’d be.” Liz added.

“Oh, you thought I’d be amazing in bed?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yeah.” She said coyly.

“Thank you. So are you. You’re everything I imagined, too.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said, hugging him.

They were feeling drowsy, but Red was curious.

“Do you have any New Year’s resolutions, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yeah. To never deny my feelings again…and to be with you…and make love with you a _lot_.” Liz said.

“Those are the best resolutions I’ve ever heard.” He said.

They chuckled.

“What about you?” She asked.

“Same.” He said.

“Sounds fantastic.” She said.

They kissed each other for a few long moments, then they rested again until they dozed off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
